destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
}} The Hunter is a Guardian class that specializes in agility, stealth, and marksmanship. Hunters are "quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade," so much that they have earned a fearful reputation and are known as the "Masters of the Frontier." History Hunters were once survivors that roamed the wastelands and wilderness making their own luck. Through manipulation of the Traveler's energies, Hunters learned how to survive in the wild. This heritage has led to their characteristic tendency of bending the rules to suit their particular situation. Being the trailblazers amongst Guardian classes, Hunters serve as invaluable scouts when surveying hostile and dangerous territory combining their trademark daring and ingenuity. Though Hunters prefer working alone, others see the value of working with other Guardians as part of a fireteam. Some fear them as being too reckless and dangerous, but their bravery has led to many discoveries dating back to the Golden Age. Distinguishing Features Hunters can be easily distinguished in-game by their signature hooded cloaks, thin builds, and lightly armored outfits, which contain an armor-to-cloth ratio of about 50:50.GDC 2013 Panel. 46:20. Retrieved 28 May 2014. Also, as with the other player classes, in addition to helmets, chest armor, gauntlets, and leg armor, Hunters have a special fifth armor slot that is unique to their class and further helps to distinguish them: a cloak worn on the head and back. While Hunters, like all Guardians, can use any and all weapons in-game, they employ a unique utility blade, the Hunter Knife, for stealth kills and melee combat. Abilities Hunters' method of attack has an emphasis on dealing high damage from short and medium range. Subclasses * Arcstrider (Destiny 2) * Bladedancer (Destiny 1) * Gunslinger * Nightstalker Notable Hunters * Ana Bray * Anahera-3 * Andal Brask (deceased) * Cayde-6 (deceased) * Efrideet * Eris Morn (formerly) * Gheleon (deceased) * Jaren Ward (deceased) * Marcus Ren * Omar Agah (deceased) * Pahanin (deceased) * Perun (deceased) * Quantis Rhee * Sai Mota (deceased) * Shin Malphur * Shiro-4 * Tevis (deceased) Trivia * During Bungie's GDC 2013 Panel, Bungie said that the Hunter class is meant to be reminiscent of the classic "bounty hunter," citing influences such as Han Solo and classic characters from old Western films such as Clint Eastwood's Man with No Name. For players, choosing the Hunter class "satisfies a survivalist fantasy." * Hunters are the only class to holster a Hand Cannon on their hip and not the back of their belt. This could have also been done because of the long Cloaks they wear. * According to some sources, Hunters suffer from insomnia more than the other Guardian classes.Dream-Eater Grasps * Hunters are the only Guardians who immediately acquire a sniper rifle when they start Destiny 2; Warlocks and Titans can only acquire shotguns. Presumably, this was done as a character build since Hunters are made out to be effective long range shooters. Videos File:Destiny Instant Expert - Exploring The Hunter Gallery Hunter Armors.jpeg|Hunter armor concept Hunter flag.png|Flag of the Hunter DTG Guardian Hunter.png|A Hunter Hunter with a sniper.png|Hunter with a sniper rifle Destiny Character Art Hunter.jpg Destiny Hunter 1 Character Sheet.jpg|Render of a male Hunter Destiny Hunter 2 Character Sheet.jpg|Render of a male Hunter D2 Hunter key art.jpg|''Destiny 2'' Hunter key art D2 Hunter concept art.jpg|D2 concept art Destiny 2 Hunter Parade Armor Character Sheet.jpg|Render of Parade Armor Destiny 2 Hunter Parade Emblem.png|Parade Hunter Emblem References pt-br:Caçador de:Jäger (Klasse) cy:Hunter es:Cazador ja:ハンター ru:Hunter Category:Guardian Classes Category:Navigation/Classes